Surreptitious
by Jei-El
Summary: This is a Prequel to Reunions and it is my version of the end of RotS. What happens between Mustafar and the Emperor exiling Padme on Naboo. New Post 11 16 05
1. Chapter 1

**Surreptitious**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the dialog of Episode 3. Dialog is as found in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith By Patricia C. Wrede based on the screenplay by George Lucas. Definition Source: WorldNet _® 2.0, © 2003 Princeton University_

A/N: This is a prequel to my story, Reunions.

Spoiler Warning! If you haven't seen Revenge of the Sith yet (and Why not?) and do not want to know what happens then please do not read. You have been warned.

* * *

STAR WARS

**Surreptitious**

The darkness has fallen.

The Jedi as an Order no longer exist.

Where once stood a Republic there is now an Empire.

**Surreptitious**: Adj. Middle Naboo, from Basic surripere, _to take away secretly_:

1: marked by quiet and caution and secrecy; taking pains to avoid being observed; 2: conducted with or marked by hidden aims or methods; "cloak-and-dagger activities behind enemy lines"; "secret missions"; "a secret agent"; "an undercover investigation"; "underground resistance"

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_To take away secretly_

**o O o**

Mustafar

Padme looked out of the cockpit window and saw Anakin's familiar figure eagerly running out to meet her. 'Obi-wan must have been wrong.' Padme thought even though a part of her knew he wasn't, a part that she refused to heed the warnings of. Quickly undoing her harness she ran out to meet him. His strong arms encircled her making her feel safe and loved once more.

"It's all right," Anakin murmured. "You're safe now. What are you doing here?"

Everything that Obi-wan had said and all the things she had refused to acknowledge came rushing back. Padme looked down. "Obi-wan told me terrible things."

Padme felt Anakin stiffen. "What things?"

"He said you turned to the Dark side." Padme blurted out. "That you killed younglings." The words came rushing out. She hadn't meant to ask like that, it sounded like an accusation not a question.

"Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me," As Anakin said it Padme could hear the terrible anger that was starting to rise in voice.

Padme had been able to fool herself, convince herself that her Ani would never turn and never betray the Jedi, till now. She could sense the difference in him; this wasn't her Ani. The feeling was even more pronounced as his anger grew. "He cares about us. He wants to help you."

"Don't lie to me, Padme." Anakin said his arms dropping to his sides. "I have become stronger than any Jedi ever dreamed of. And I've done it for you. To protect you."

Padme drew back. Padme might not be a Jedi but neither was she unaware of the Force. Her knowledge had only grown since she married Anakin. A cold chill passed through Padme despite the heat of Mustafar. For the first time the Dark Side was real to her, a real threat to the one she loved. "I don't want your power." She swallowed. "I don't want your protection." She reached for him, pleading wanting to be the man she loved. "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you." It almost sounded like a threat. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?" Padme asked she didn't want this, to watch Anakin sacrifice his light for her life. "You are a good person. Don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I did my mother!"

"Come away with me." Padme pleaded her hand on her stomach. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see?" Anakin leaned toward Padme almost eagerly. "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. We can make things the way we want them to be."

Padme recoiled. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-wan was right. You've changed." Fear flooded through Padme not for her self but for the man she loved and the life growing within her.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-wan!" Anakin said his temper surging to the surface. Padme's fear was evident and Anakin saw it and he made a visible struggle for control. "The Jedi turned against me." Softly, "The Republic turned against me. Don't you turn against me, too."

'Never against you, only against what you've done and what plan to do.' She thought. "I don't know you anymore." 'Can't he feel my heart breaking?' "I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I cannot follow." 'I cannot follow you into the darkness, to turn my back on all I have fought so hard to protect.' In despair she reached out with all the raw Force talent she had to the bond they shared. Even a trained Jedi cannot create connection just by trying and Padme was no Jedi. She only found a wisp of what they had shared, what had once seemed unbreakable now seemed unspeakably fragile. Yet, it was still there joining her to a familiar trace of… goodness? Hope stirred and fears were set aside. Striving to apply all she had ever learned about the Jedi, all that she knew was of the Light she spoke to that part. The Anakin that she had fallen in love with, who was her husband, lover and the father of her child. Trying to pull him back from the precipice that was trying to claim him. "Stop now," she begged. "Come back! I love you."

Padme thought she had gotten through to him for a moment, and then Anakin's expression hardened. "Liar!"

His eyes were locked on something behind her. Padme turned to see Obi-wan standing in door of her ship. 'He tricked me, using me to find Anakin!' "No!" Padme said knowing that this new Anakin would not listen to her now.

"You've betrayed me!" Anakin's rage turned his face unrecognizable raising his hand he started choking her through the Force.

'Don't! Don't kill our child!' Padme thought but she had no breath to cry out with. No matter how hard she tried Padme could find no trace of their Force bond. Consciousness slowly slipped away.

**o O o**

Med-Center

As first baby was born Padme stirred, it took her a minute to figure out what was going on. "Is it a girl?" she whispered.

"We don't know." Obi-wan said he seemed tired and a little lost as to what he was supposed to be doing. "In a minute."

"It's a boy." Med droid said handing the baby to Obi-wan, his eyes tightly closed against the bright light.

"Luke," Padme says with a small smile.

"And a girl," droid said holding her where she can be seen. Her daughter's eyes were wide open focused on her. As if to memorize what her mother looked like.

"Leia."

"You have twins, Padme. They need you. Hang on!"

"I can't." Padme said reaching for Obi-wan's hand. She couldn't explain it but she knew that if she stayed her children would be in danger. 'I can't raise them under the Sith's control. Anakin is still out there in some form and he would never give up looking for me. I can't put my babies at risk like that. They will be safe.' She thought trusting the Force.

"Save your energy." Obi-wan said.

"Obi-wan," Padme gasped. "There's still good in him." She said pausing to pant; she knew that she couldn't hold on much longer. "I know there… is… still…" Then everything went dark... Green?

**o O o**

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but this is where the story demanded to break. This ties up the loose ends between my dimension and The Great Flannelled one's, although I do intend to add one or two more chapters and writing is well under way.

If anyone knows of a good beta-reader that might be interrested in lending me a hand please send them my way. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1a

Chapter 1.1

**o O o**

In some ways Padme felt like she was waking up from a nightmare. Everything had been falling apart. Padme had been sure that she was dying, feeling the world fade from her consciousness. Now she found herself in a world of green and she felt safe. There was a comforting sense of peace that filled this place. 'Maybe I am dead.' Padme thought to herself, although this was not like any type of afterlife she had ever dreamed of. Looking down Padme found that she too was clothed in green; a pale green dress had replaced her hospital gown.

Then Padme sensed that she wasn't alone. Looking around there was no sign of anyone else, other than the strangely familiar presence. Padme wasn't used to sensing things like this. She knew that her parents had chosen not to send her to the Jedi for training because though she was sensitive to the Force it was more of a passive sensitivity than a true talent. Yet, Padme had noticed that the limited sensitivity that had always been her guiding light in life had grown stronger during her pregnancy and apparently it was still heightened. Padme closed her eyes and calmly focused on the presence trying to pin it down.

The presence seemed pleased by this as she sensed it starting to come in to focus and when she opened her eyes the sight that greeted her was a shock. There standing before her was Qui-gon Jinn just as he had looked all those years before when he was sent to help her and the Naboo except now his Jedi robes were in various shades of green.

He had small smile on his face and his kind gray eyes had a slight twinkle in them. "Greetings Padme Skywalker, it has been too long."

"Qui-gon? How? Does that mean I really am dead?" Padme was confused. She remembered the hero's funeral that was held for the Jedi standing before her on Naboo oh so long ago, watching as his body had been cremated. Yet, here he was standing before her? It was all too much for Padme on top of all that had happened to her.

"Easy, everything is going to be alright in time." Qui-gon said supporting Padme's weight and helping her to sit in a soft green chair that seemed to grow out of the green crystalline floor. "No, Padme, You are not dead. You are in suspended animation so that the Sith will think that you are dead. For the safety of the twins the galaxy at large needs to think that you are all dead. That they died with you on Mustafar. Once you learn how to hide from the Emperor you will wake up and continue your life and hopefully redeem your Husband from that which has made him a slave once more."

"What about you Master Jinn?" Padme asked looking into the kind eyes of one of the greatest Jedi she had ever known.

"I only exist in this place, I can never leave it without truly dying. Do you remember the Naboo Royal Gem that you carried with you as Queen?" At Padme's nod Qui-gon continued. We are inside of it. I believe that it is ancient and long forgotten technology. When I died all those years ago on Naboo I to awoke here and have lived within it ever since. It took me a long time to even begin to scratch the surface of its secrets. There is a great deal of knowledge stored here if you can access it. I have only just started to be able to interact with the outside world once more, so far only Yoda knows how to reach me here but he is going to teach Obi-wan. Surely though with all that is going on you have more pressing questions?"

"Are the Twins okay?" Padme asked worried about her precious children.

Qui-gon smiled. "They are fine and will be safe. I am the only one at this time that knows that you are not really dead. Luke is being sent to Tatooine to live with the Lars' and Leia will be hidden in plan sight, Bail Oragana and his wife will raise her as if she were their own little princess."

Padme closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment. When her eyes opened back up they were full of determination. "What do I need to learn and can we start now because I do not want to be separated from my family any longer then absolutely necessary?"

"First of all is patience. You have a lot you need to learn and it will take time. I will help you build upon your natural talents, the ability to hide and your innate sense of the Living Force. These will both serve you well when it comes time for you to leave. But there is still a great deal you need to understand about the Force if you are to survive long enough to have a chance of saving your husband. It will take a lot of hard work but I know that you can do it and since time passes faster in here they will be quite surprised at your progress."

"Yes, Master." Padme said acknowledging the role that Qui-gon was going to be playing in her life this time around.

Qui-gon gave a slight smile at this as he realized that she above all others knew how deadly serious of a matter this was. She knew how much had already been lost and was not totally ignorant of what hung in the balance. In this she still did not view it as a Jedi but then she hadn't even had her first lesson yet either.

"First lesson, close your eyes." Qui-gon said.

Padme had to bite her tongue, 'I already know how to do that one. This is not a joking matter.' Padme thought trying to remain focused.

"Now reach out to my presence like you did earlier."

Padme nodded and obeyed his instructions. She could sense Qui-gon was pleased with what she was already capable of. She also felt his mental smile both at the joke that had gone through her head and her determination to stay focused.

"I am going to let you see the twins, but we will have to take great pains to avoid being noticed as we observe them. And that is all we can do at this time, observe, any more would risk all that we hope for."

'_I understand_,' Padme sent through the Force. All of a sudden she felt Qui-gon's presence surround hers and then she was standing on the sands of Tatooine looking down into the courtyard of the Lars' homestead. Beru was sitting under the stars giving Luke a bottle. Luke was making sounds of contentment looking up at the stars while listening to Beru hum a lullaby. 'Already dreaming of the stars.' Padme thought with a smile. Then again the scene changed, the harsh sand dunes were replaced by the lush green hills of Alderaan so like her home. The architecture of the Oragana's palace was far different than anything you would find on Naboo. Padme found she was standing on a balcony connected to a nursery. Inside she could see her little princess sleeping soundly in her crib. Far sooner than Padme would have wished she was again surrounded by millions of shades of green. Then Padme realized she was exhausted.

"Once you improve your control it will get easier and you will be able to watch them for longer stretches of time but for now you need to rest. When your strength returns we will get to the real work." Qui-gon said his presence retreating a little to give her a sense of privacy.

**o O o  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Caution and secrecy_

Padme sat meditating on the lesson that she had just completed, thinking about all that she had learned so far and wondering how much longer till her training would be complete. Her training was mostly focused on the mental aspects of the Force since it would not be with a lightsaber that Anakin would be saved but with love and patience. She had already been training for almost two years as judged by the outside world although it seemed far longer to Padme both due to her desire to return to her family and the fact that time passed far faster with in this place.

As she sat there meditating she felt as if something was wrong, danger but she wasn't the one in danger. The feeling was so strong and it would not be ignored. Slowly and meticulously Padme built up her mental shields to mask her Force presence. Only once she was positive that they were secure did she reach out beyond her crystalline sanctuary. Carefully Padme focused on the source of the danger and what she saw was a parent's worst nightmare. Leia her baby girl now almost two, was being kidnapped. She could only watch as Leia struggled with her attacker trying to get away. In the end though the two adults won, sedating the little Princess that was going to make them rich.

When Padme's attention returned from the scene of the crime she found Qui-Gon sitting there watching her, he seemed to be waiting for her to tell him what she had seen. Padme took a few deep breaths and calmed herself as best as she could due to the circumstances. "I saw two men kidnapping Leia. She fought them and they sedated her. I could sense their greed like a dark cloud hanging around them. I think that they are hoping to ransom her to Bail. I don't know where they were it didn't look like Alderaan though. Leia was so scared she didn't understand what was going on. She realized that the two men were bad and almost got away from them. But in her focus to get away from them Leia ended up running away from all that would have come to her aid had they known that it was needed. All I could do was watch as my daughter was drugged and kidnapped!" Padme said her control slipping for a moment before she forced herself to calm down. Neither loosing her temper nor going into hysterics would help Leia. In fact since Padme wanted Qui-Gon's blessing to go rescue her daughter they would be counter productive. "My daughter needs me."

"You have made great progress and are nearing the completion of your training but I don't think that you should rush it." Qui-Gon said his voice grave for he feared that she would go no matter what he said. "Bail will do what ever is necessary to get Leia back safe and sound. Padme, as things stand you might be able to help Leia out of this situation but you could easily make things far worse. This would be an extreme test for anyone to deal with these kidnappers and not give in to your anger or let it cloud your judgment. There would also be the risk of someone tying Leia to you and realizing who she really is. As dangerous as the kidnappers might be, the Emperor is far worse."

Padme nodded her head, she knew Qui-Gon was right that there was a great deal of risk involved in going to her daughter's aid. Padme would be patient for the moment and hope that Bail could handle the situation. This did not mean that she had written off the option though. She just needed a plan. Closing her eyes Padme once more delved into the Force. This time she was looking for any and all information that might help her daughter. Letting the Force guide her in her search toward the best course of action for all at stake.

**o O o **

Four days later

Enough was enough. The police had scared the kidnappers in their attempt to catch them at the drop off spot for the ransom. Padme could sense their fear almost as clearly as she could sense Leia's, as she watched her daughter. Leia was hiding in a corner of the storage room they had her stashed in. She didn't want the bad men to see her cry or know that she was scared of them. This was the third day since the foiled drop and the kidnappers had yet to make any further demands. It was starting to look like, that if nothing was done, the kidnappers might decide to do something rash and that was not acceptable.

Qui-Gon's blessing or no, Leia needed her and Padme was not going to sit and watch her baby cry any longer. As things stood there was nothing Qui-Gon could do to hold her here, she would just have to pray that when the time came she would not regret this.

'Yet, this seems right.' She thought as she reentered her body where it rested in its memorial tomb preserved in some way that Padme didn't understand and waiting for her return. Opening her real eyes for the first time in years she was greeted by the pitch-black absence of light. Her body spasmed as it came out of its long hibernation.

Padme lay there disoriented for a moment trying to get her bearings and make sure that her shield had not slipped during her transition. Padme was glad that the Naboo had very strict traditions for the burial of former heads of state. Those traditions made her return possible. There had been no intrusive autopsy, or anything else that might damage the body. Nature was the only thing that would touch the body once it was dressed for burial. The memorial tombs built for such funerals were designed to ensure the safety of the public while allowing nature to run its course. The best of all though was that into each one of the memorial tombs was built an escape hatch encase the deceased wasn't as dead as they thought. 'This is probably the first time in millenniums that it had proved necessary.' Padme thought using the Force to silence the alarm that would have alerted the groundskeeper of the disturbance as she opened the hatch.

Padme looked around blinking rapidly as her eyes fought to adjust to the assault. She slipped the japor snippet back around her neck and removed the prosthetic that they had used to make it appear that she had died pregnant. Placing the prosthetic back in the tomb and sealing it she followed the small dimly lit corridor to the exit. Then leaning on the door to catch her breath she stretched out with the Force to see what lay beyond. The last thing she needed was some random individual to see her and recognize her. The Force was with her though and the chamber outside was empty. Using the Force Padme managed to get out of the building with out sounding any alarms. Slipping into the dark night Padme silently made her way to the home of one of the few she felt she could trust. Sabe had been her loyal friend, handmaiden and decoy for years until she had settled down to start a family. Sabe's husband had died early in the Clone Wars and by this time of night her son would be sound asleep. It was a risk, but most things were now and Padme knew that Sabe would help her. Standing at Sabe's door was a nerve-racking experience as she reached out to her sleeping friend's mind. Padme didn't want to wake Sabe's son so she made Sabe think she heard a knock at the door. This would have been a very difficult feat on a good day but with Padme's body still recovering from its long sleep it was almost impossible. Padme was just about to give up and knock when she sensed her friend's sleepy presence drawing closer.

Padme had to act quickly as the door came open and the light from within revealed to Sabe who her late night visitor was. Covering Sabe's mouth with her hand she pushed her far enough inside that she could close the door behind them. "I know this is a shock but you must be quiet."

Sabe nodded pulling Padme's hand down away from her face. "Yes, mi'lady." She said holding her supposedly dead friend's hand she could feel her trembling. When she realizing that there was so little color there was on Padme's face that she looked like she was wearing the traditional royal makeup. "Come here and sit down before you collapse." Sabe whispered into Padme's ear as she put her arm around her and helped her to a nearby couch. "Let me get you something to drink and then you can tell me what in known space happened."

"Something light to eat would be greatly appreciated. It has been a long time since my last meal." Padme said as she watched her friend leave the room. It was only with the help of the Force that she was still awake. "Thank you." Padme said as Sabe handed her a glass of blue milk.

"Take your time. It's just good to have you back." Sabe said handing her a platter of fruit and crackers. She sat watching her friend as she ate, Sabe could see some of the color returning to Padme's cheeks making her look like she was really alive.

"I wish that time and circumstances would allow it, but a life is hanging in the balance." Padme said between mouthfuls. She was so hungry, like her body wanted to make up for all the meals that she had missed. "It is vital that no one know that I have returned from the dead."

"You know your secret is safe with me. I will do what ever I can do to make sure that we don't loose you again." Sabe said seriously.

"I need some nondescript cloths and transport to Coruscant. I will also need some I.D. and money. I hate to ask for your help like this, to put you at risk. I can't even begin to tell you what is at stake." Padme said shaking her head. She wanted to tell her best friend what all had happened but her children's lives, Leia's in particular were at stake.

"Your child is the one whose life is in the balance isn't it?" Sabe asked and based on the look of fear that crossed Padme's face at the speed of light, Sabe knew she was right. "I will do what ever is necessary to help you rescue your child. But my resources are limited. Padme there are still others out there that can help you and are still trust worthy."

"I must carry out this mission alone but you are right I do need help to get to that point." Padme said closing her eyes. She had only meant to blink but exhaustion won and sleep claimed her.

Sabe smiled seeing her friend finally relax. She took Padme's shoes off and put her feet up on the couch where she would be more comfortable and covered her with a decorative blanket. Once her best friend and former queen was as comfortable as she could make her, Sabe walked over to her com-station and started making some very careful calls.

**o O o **

Padme awoke the next morning in a nice warm bed with no clue how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was talking to Sabe.

Just then the door opened and in came a very familiar person, Rabe another of her former handmaidens. "Good, you're awake. We were afraid you were going to sleep for another year." Rabe joked as she helped Padme sit up and placed a breakfast tray across her lap. "Eat now questions later. We have a lot to do if you plan to leave Naboo today." Rabe said as Padme sat there for a moment dumbfounded, and then she dug in to the meal laid out for her.

Rabe sat there and made Padme eat every bite of food on her plate before she would let her get out of the bed. When she was done Sabe came in and handed her a nice simple suit of cloths and pointed her toward the refresher with orders to take her time, as they had matters well in hand. Padme couldn't help smiling at the antics of her friends as they fussed over her.

**o O o**

When Padme came downstairs she actually felt human again. What she found was three former handmaidens and two former security chiefs making all the necessary arrangements to get to Coruscant safely.

Yane spotted Padme and vacated her seat all but forcing Padme to take it. Padme didn't know whether to laugh or cry as they started briefing her on what they had already done and what they intended to do. They had already managed to acquire some authentic semi legal I.D. for her use. To the outside world she would now be known as Akaiyo Accursius. Then going above and beyond the call of duty all of them except Typho had very carefully given her several thousand credits out of their personal savings, much to her dismay. Typho had instead purchased a small used shuttle under her new alias. As he put it the shuttle could take her to Coruscant and then hopefully return her back to them on Naboo.

**o O o**

By lunchtime barely eight hours after Padme stumbled back into their lives she was packed and ready to go get her daughter. Padme couldn't even begin to express her gratitude for all her friends had done for her as she left them. Padme hugged them all goodbye and headed for a nearby public park to meet the air taxi that would take her to the spaceport where her shuttle was waiting for her.

It was only with the aid of the Force that Padme was able to remain calm as she worked her way through the various security procedures that were now required in order to take off and file a flight plan to Coruscant. Padme would have sworn her I.D. was checked at least a hundred times before she was able to leave orbit. She also knew that the security on Coruscant would be ten times as tight and that if Leia was not in mortal danger there was no way she would be heading back there.

Setting the hyperdrive Padme sat back to meditate while she had a chance because she knew that she wouldn't have many opportunities once she reached her destination. A period of time latter Padme tightened the shields that would hide her use of the Force from the Emperor and reached out searching for her daughter's presence.

She was still in the storage room and appeared to be okay. Padme could tell that Leia was hungry but that she was afraid to make the men mad by telling them. 'Qui-Gon was right it will not be easy to keep my temper under control.' Padme thought as she watched her baby girl fall asleep hungry on the dirty floor. The last thing Padme did before she withdrew from watching was carefully making sure that Leia's dreams would be peaceful.

'The real world is terrifying enough right now without it carrying over into her sleep.' Padme thought as she stretched.

**o O o**

Padme dropped out of hyperspace into the space lanes surrounding Coruscant and was immediately asked for her I.D., length and reason for her stay.

"Akaiyo Accursius aboard the Shuttle Messenger," Padme said transmitting her information to the Imperial paper pusher. "I don't plan on staying over a week and I am here for pleasure."

Three hours and five bureaucrats later she was given permission to enter Coruscant's atmosphere and join the billions of other life forms trying to find a place to land. It took Padme another two hours to find a place to park her shuttle that looked halfway reputable with out charging more to park than the shuttle was worth. It was only the Jedi calming techniques she had learned that had allowed her to keep her temper this far and she still had to go through customs.

As Padme walked through the crowds of sentients in the spaceport she let her now short blond hair fall into her face. She went to great effort not even to walk like herself. Gone was the regal demeanor and purposeful stride, in their place were hunched shoulders and shuffling steps. Finally she made her way to the head of the kilometers long line. Padme approached the stormtrooper that was checking the new arrivals, trying to give an air of unimportance.

Once Padme finally got out of the spaceport she made her way down through the various strata of the city planet, down farther than she would have ever dreamt of going. As she exited the lift tube Padme found her self in an ally that hadn't seen the light of day since before she was born. This was not the Coruscant that most saw. Down here you might as well be on the other side of the galaxy from the Imperial Center. The surface might be a shining jewel but if you go far enough down there is hardly anything that couldn't been bought. From another sentient to as in Padme's case an untraceable weapon.

Padme had refused to bring any weapons with her because if her ship was searched it could raise too many difficult questions or be tracked back to her friends. So now she had to make her ways through dangerous territory unarmed. Padme knew that she had to make her purchase at the first opportunity because once someone learned that she was unarmed she would be even more of a target. Her senses were on high alert and she was almost painfully aware of her surroundings. Finally as she had been hoping a seller approached her.

"Is there somet'in' I can get for you?" The young boy asked her, he couldn't be fourteen yet but his emaciated form made him seem younger.

"I need several high ticket items and will pay well for speedy delivery," Padme stated.

The boy nodded, "We can fin' jus' 'bout anythin'."

'So he is part of a gang,' Padme thought. "I need a fast, clean speeder that won't attract unwanted attention." Padme paused seeing the young man smile in understanding. He seemed to be almost honest, the type that wouldn't stab a customer in the back, at least not immediately. "I also need a throw away blaster. Nothing flashy just effective."

The boy smirked a knowing look on his face, he asked no questions. "2,000 cred's, half up front."

Padme knew that the price was exorbitant but she would rather have him fleece her and get what she needed, then have someone try to take it at blaster point. "Deal, make sure the tank is full and the blaster is charged." Padme said pulling out the credits. If he hadn't been a part of a gang then Padme might have tried to use the Force to get a better deal but as things went this was the best she could hope for. "How long?" Padme asked pulling the credits away just before he could grab them.

"I'l be right back with the weapon, but it'll take time to fin' a speeder." He said his eyes locked on the credits. "Three hours tops." Padme nodded, letting him take the credits. The boy scurried off and returned moments later handing her a small blaster designed for easy concealment. "Be at this address in three hours." He said handing her a note.

Padme looked at the note then checked the weapon. "I'll be there." She said making her way to the safer levels of the city planet counting the minutes till she would rescue her daughter. Padme made her way back to the turbo-lift and then to a small public atrium nearby to meditate while she waited.

/What are you planning on doing now, Padme/ Came Qui-Gon's cultured mental voice.

/Well I was trying to meditate, Master./

/You do have a plan, do you not/

/Aggressive negotiations/

/Not amusing, Padme. Much as you might want you cannot go in there, blasters a blazing. It would put Leia at risk if not from stray fire then from the investigation that would surely follow./

/I do have a plan Qui-Gon, the blaster is just a precaution./

/You are not going to tell me, are you/

Padme smiled. /Patience, Master./

/You are enjoying this a little to much, Padawan./ Padme could picture Qui-Gon shaking his head in amusement.

/Well, since you refuse to let me meditate I guess I should start making my way to where I will be getting my speeder. Then you will see what I have planned./

**o O o**

A/N: Kaiyo Accursius means, Forgiveness To hasten.

* * *

I now have my muse taped to my computer and she is finally talking to me again. Reviews might put her in a more productive mood.

Hint, hint.


	4. Chapter 2a

**o O o**

As Padme approached the address she had been given there was no sign of the boy or of a speeder. 'I am a little early no need to panic… yet.' Padme thought to herself as she found a quiet corner out of sight to wait. Padme was starting to worry when an old beat up looking speeder eased up to the platform. The young boy Padme had spoken to in the depths of Coruscant stepped out blinking at the bright light of the surface. Padme stepped out of her concealed position. "I was starting to get concerned."

"Fin'in' a speeder is easy, fin'in' one tha owner will part with is a li'l tricky." The boy said gesturing to the speeder. "She's no' much to look at but she runs an' has a fairly clean sheet." Padme could sense that the boy was telling her the truth at least as far as he knew it.

Padme looked the speeder over as best as she could. It wasn't the fastest hunk of junk but it would be faster than walking. "It seems satisfactory." Padme said handing him the second half of his credits and accepting the keys from him. The longing look on his face told Padme that they would soon be taken from him. 'They are keeping him alive but that is about it.' Padme thought as her heart went out to the boy. "If you will meet me back here in twenty-four hours I will have another deal for you and you alone. A very lucrative deal, which will greatly improve your lot in life, if properly handled. No one else can know about this."

The boy nodded eagerly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Yes, ma'm. I'l be 'ere and tell no one 'bout it."

"What should I call you?" Padme asked remembering another boy, one who was and is again a slave.

"Names Bao Ma'm." He said obviously pleased that she would want to know who he was and not just what he was.

"Good, see you tomorrow Bao." Padme said closing the speeder's door and starting the engine as she worked the boy in to her plan. 'Qui-Gon should approve since he was always picking up 'pathetic life forms'.' Padme thought to herself as she slipped the aging speeder into the lines of traffic.

Between the top speed of her aging speeder and the traffic of Coruscant the trip seemed to take forever. As she parked her speeder Padme's stomach growled at her. 'I guess I need to get something to eat first.' Padme thought entering a small quiet diner in Coco Town and sitting in the far booth.

The server droid rolled up. "Can I help you?"

"A friend of mine suggested I try your spicy vegetable soup. He said it's 'to die from'." Padme said just loud enough to be heard in the nearby kitchen.

A few minutes later a huge four-armed Besalisk came lumbering out with a bowl of soup and two glasses of Jawa juice. Setting the soup and one of the glasses in front of Padme he squeezed himself into the booth facing her. "Haven't had a request for this recipe in a long time." He said taking a drink from his glass. "I hear that the last person that ordered it is dead."

"That's what they say. My friend said that he first heard of this on Ord Sigatt in the Outer Rim and that you were someone that could be trusted, Dex." Padme said trying to eat what she had ordered. "I need a safe place to lay low for a couple days."

"I've got a spare room in the back. And since you like my soup I'll let you use it. No questions asked. I hope our friend is taking care of himself. His kind are quite rare these days." Dex said sliding out of the booth.

"I hope so too. I've lost too many friends of late. I am glad to be able to make a friend. Names Akaiyo." Padme said holding out her hand to Dex.

"Nice to meet you… Akaiyo. I'll tell Hermione to let you in the back if I'm not here." Dex said releasing her hand and making his way back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Padme said to his retreating back.

**o O o**

Once Padme left the diner she started flying around Coruscant trying to pin down the location of where Leia was being held. It wasn't easy to navigate traffic, stretch out with the Force and remain shielded all at the same time. There was a wisp of a familiar presence on the planet that she felt drawn to but this was not the time or the place for that reunion. Hours past before Padme was able to narrow in on her daughter's presence. The one good thing was that her speeder blended right into this part of Coruscant. Finding a place to park she just hoped that the speeder would still be there when she returned. Pulling a hooded cloak on and checking her blaster one last time she set out on foot. Finding a running turbo-lift Padme started making her way deeper into the city planet and toward her baby daughter. 'In this case I wish Leia didn't take after me. This would be far easier if she was not trying to hide.' Padme thought as she finally found the right level. She found herself in another old buried alleyway surrounded by old boarded up stores.

Looking around she noticed a faint light coming from one of the storefronts and as she got close she could hear the sound of a holo-vid playing inside. Peaking through the crack in the boards Padme could just make out one of the kidnappers sound asleep in front of the vid-screen. Smiling she reached out with the Force and deepened his sleep making sure he would not be easily awakened. Once that was done she reached out trying to ascertain the location of the other kidnapper. She found him on a cot in the back passed out drunk, dead to the world.

'The Force is definitely with me.' Padme thought as she used the Force to unlock the door to the hideout. Taking a deep breath and releasing her anger into the Force. 'I have to stay calm and focused. I am here to get my daughter not revenge. Justice will be done though.' Padme thought with a mischievous smile as she slipped inside. First thing she did when she got inside was to take the kidnappers travel I.D. and confiscated their blasters' power packs. That done she made her way to the third sleeping presence.

Reaching out with the Force she slipped Leia into a deeper level of sleep, then undoing the simple latch that kept her daughter confined she entered the storage closet. Picking Leia up off the cold floor Padme wrapped her up in a soft blanket she had brought. Holding her daughter for the first time Padme found it hard not to get lost in the moment. Her emotions trying to engulf her as she looked at her little angel. She could feel as Leia's dreams change now that she subconsciously recognizing her mother's presence, knowing she was safe. When Padme felt that she just about broke down crying but she knew they weren't safe yet. So shifting Leia so her head was on Padme shoulder she slid out of the closet and latched it closed behind her. When she left the only sign that she had been there was the absence of the things she took with her.

Reaching the speeder Padme secured Leia in her crash webbing in the back seat and set their course for Dex's Diner. It seemed to take even longer to get back to the diner because that was time that she could not hold her daughter. Part of Padme wanted nothing more than to bundle her baby off to Naboo. To keep her daughter with her and raise her in the Lake Country knowing that it was one of the places where Vader would never go. To never be separated from her family again even if she would never see the rest of her loved ones. Yet she could not give in to that selfish desire. Her sense of duty insisted that he try to reclaim the man she loved and perhaps keep others from suffering the darkness that the Emperor had plunged the galaxy into.

Pulling up to the diner Padme quickly retrieved Leia and a small satchel from the back and made her way into the nearly deserted diner. Making sure that the blanket was covering Leia she made her way to the back. Dex held the kitchen door open for her and showed her to a small sparsely furnished room.

"Is there anything I can get ya?" Dex asked quietly.

"Something easy to eat. Maybe some oats and fruit… Do you have any pallies? She likes that." Padme said barely taking her eyes off her precious bundle.

"I'll see what I can rustle up. No one will bother ya here." Dex said lumbering out of the room.

Shifting Leia where she had a free hand Padme started running a tub of warm water in the private 'fresher. Realizing that she had forgot the bath salts Padme reached out and called them to her through the Force. Making sure that Leia was still sleeping deeply she started undressing her. Her anger flashed for a moment when she found bruises on Leia's small dehydrated body. Leia started to squirm and she forced herself to calm down. Padme started singing the lullaby that she had heard Beru singing to Luke. "Though planets twilight and stars gone dim still lovers meet at a journeys end." Once Leia had settled down she washed her and got her dressed in fresh clothes.

After a few minutes sitting there holding Leia there was a knock on the door and Dex came back in with a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry too."

"Thank you Dex." Padme said wondering what she would have done without Dex.

Once Dex left Padme carefully brought Leia as close to wakefulness as she dared. Making sure that she would be able to safely eat but would register it as a dream not reality. As she fed Leia Padme made sure her hair obscured her face. This way even if Leia remembered her she would not be able to identify her.

Leia smiled sleepily at her between bites. "Who are you?"

Padme paused for a moment at a loss as what to say. "I am an Angel sent to keep you safe. No more bad dreams, go back to sleep little one." Padme said starting to sing the lullaby again. Once Leia was full and sound asleep, Padme knew she could not put off returning her any longer, lest she never let her go. Bundling her up in the blanket once more she carried her back to the Organa's Coruscant apartments. Padme used the Force to escape detection as she entered the secure building and up to the Organa's floor. Realizing that the Organa's were still awake she made her way to a small balcony and sat holding her little princess while she could.

In some ways it seemed to take forever for the Organa's to turn in for the night but the time passed all to quick for Padme as she prepared to return her daughter to her guardians. Slipping into their quarters she made her way to Leia's bedroom adjacent to her parents and slid her into bed. Softly singing the lullaby it took over an hour before she finally forced herself to leave. Padme's heart was breaking as she somehow made her way back to her speeder and back to Dex's safely.

Collapsing on the cot in the back room she gave way to her tears. After her sobs faded and she spent all of her emotions for the moment she felt a familiar presence.

/I am proud of you Padme. It was a good plan though I know it was not an easy on to carryout./ Came Qui-Gon's reassurance.

/She is safe and will most likely think it was all a dream./ Padme answered her voice an odd combination of relief and sadness.

/Sleep./ Qui-Gon said using the Force to give the distraught mother some well deserved peace.

**o O o**

Across town Leia woke up looking around her room confused. 'It was a bad dream.' Leia thought slipping out of bed. Quietly she made her way to her parents' room. "Daddy I had a bad dream," Leia said sleepily knowing that her Daddy would know what to do.

Bail's eyes blinked open sleepily then widened in surprise. "Breha, wake up. Leia's had a bad dream." Bail said scooping Leia up into the bed between them. Part of him feared that this was all a dream, that he would wake up and Leia would still be missing.

"Leia?" Breha said in shock as she hugged her daughter tears streaming down her face.

Leia was confused by all of the emotion swirling around her. Both her Mommy and Daddy were crying and if one wasn't hugging her then the other one was. "Wha's wrong? Why you cryin'?"

Bail pause for a moment if Leia thought it was all a bad dream he didn't want to say anything to make her think otherwise. "Mommies and Daddies don't like it when their babies have bad dreams." Bail said locking eyes with his wife.

Breha nodded her understanding. "Leia, do you want to tell us about your dream?" Breha asked, wondering how their daughter had gotten home, it almost seemed like a miracle.

"Two mean men toot me but an Angel said she would make the bad dream go away." Leia said sleepily. "She was nice. I was cold and hung'y she held me and gabe me somepin' to eat. Pallies, I like Pallies. Then she sang me to s'eep. Then I woke up in my bed." Leia said falling asleep in Breha's arms.

"I wish I could thank Leia's guardian Angel for giving her back to us." Breha whispered.

"So do I. I am going to go call the authorities and check the security logs." Bail said slipping out of bed and grabbing his robe. First Bail had to inform the authorities that his daughter had been returned by a… third party. He knew they would want to talk to Leia but he was not going to allow it. It was in Leia's best interest to continue to believe that this had all been a bad dream and go on with her life, even if that meant that the kidnappers got away. He was truthfully more interested in thanking whoever had returned Leia than who had taken her. Yet, there was no record of any unauthorized personnel entering the building. Finally Bail gave up and returned to his bed and his family for what remained of the night.

**o O o**

The next morning

Padme did not want to wake up. She had been dreaming of holding her twins and was now awakening to the nightmare that was her reality. It took a minute for her to remember where she was. 'Dex's,' she thought tossing back the blankets she remembered falling asleep on top of. 'I have one more appointment.' Padme thought dragging herself to the 'fresher.

Coming out of the back room she was ambushed by Dex. "Breakfast is almost ready." He said leading her to the empty counter in the kitchen. "Will you be leaving now?"

Padme smiled at Dex. "I have one more thing to do then I'll be leaving Coruscant. I don't know where I'll go next." Setting her bag of meager belongings at her feet.

"I have caught wind of someone like our friend that could use a hand." Dex said setting a plate in front of her. "She had trouble with her hyperdrive and missed the end of the war. She had nowhere to go once she got her hyperdrive fixed. She now needs help relocating herself and her young family."

"I know a little about moving, but I don't know if I will be able to get away." Padme said looking at the kind Besalisk.

"She is at Cloud City. Anyone with engine trouble would come to her husband's attention. Just mention Ord Sigatt." Dex said leaving it up to her.

"I hope she is safe. There are far to few of her kind." Padme said picking up her bag. "Thank you Dex. What do I owe you?"

"Stay safe and if you see our friend tell him to do the same." Dex said pulling her into a four-armed hug.

"If I see him I'll tell him. He knows how to take care of himself and he better be careful or he'll have to answer to me." Padme said with a smile. "Good-bye, Dex, be careful my friend." She said leaving the Diner having a funny feeling that she would never see him again.

Climbing into her speeder Padme was torn about what to do about the Jedi that Dex said was in trouble. If she got involved she might end up endangering her future plans, but how could she turn her back on her.

'First things first,' Padme thought heading toward her rendezvous. Pulling up to the platform Padme noticed that Bao nervously step out of the same hiding place she had used the day before.

The boy ran up and climbed in the back seat. "Go please," he said ducking down and peaking out of the window. "I hope you were no' jus' getten' my hopes up. 'Cause I can'na go back now."

"Are you okay?" Padme said glancing back at the boy as she got them out of the neighborhood as quickly as she could.

"Coulda been worse. They did no' think I had anyw'ere to run ta." Bao said locking eyes with Padme in the rearview mirror. "So how you goin' ta change my life?"

"I need you to deliver something." Padme said reaching in her bag and tossing the boy a ration bar and a package. "I did the hard part already you get to keep the reward." Pulling the speeder to a stop she turned and faced Bao as he finished inhaling the food. "You go to the address on the package and ask to speak to Senator Bail Organa's Aide. Tell the Aide you have another present from an Angel. That should bring Bail running. Give Bail the package no one else. Got that?" Bao nodded. "Good, now get up here and get on your way." Padme said slipping out of the speeder.

"Where are you goin'?" Bao asked in surprise.

"No one knows where Angels go. The speeder is yours now, Bao. Take care of yourself. Maybe someday you can act like an Angel and help someone else. Sometimes it just takes one act of kindness to change everything." Padme said walking into the nearby crowd and disappearing. If all went right she would be off Coruscant before Bail got the Angel's latest gift. Putting on her cloak Padme swung around toward the spaceport.

**o O o**


	5. Chapter 3

I apologize for the delay Darth Real Life did his best to keep my muse scared off but Lea-El my Padawan lent me hers. In the days to come I hope that her tale will find its place on the boards.

**Chapter 3**

_Behind enemy lines_

__ Post 1

**oOo**

_Shuttle Messenger_

Once more Padmé was wading through the bureaucratic red tape. Leaving Coruscant was almost as hard as arriving and twice as nerve-racking. Part of her problem was she was divided on where she should go next. Part of her wanted to go rescue the Jedi on Bespin and part of her wanted to stay and try to beat the darkness out of her husband. The one thing that Padmé was sure of was that she could not stay on Coruscant. So far Padmé had been listing a common hyperspace route for her flight plan. When she got to the end of it she would be forced to decide.

Padmé meditates as she waits for her turn to depart hoping to figure out where to go next and the Force showed her two paths laid out before her.

**As she looks down the first, she sees the galaxy from a distance the stars in the Imperial held areas seem dim as if the Empire's oppression affects even them. **_An Imperial strike group destroying a small shuttle in its desperate attempt to escape Bespin..._** The shadows cast by the Empire continue to grow for a short time, then a light is rekindled and it pushes back the gloom.** _Padmé was shown something she never thought to see, Obi-Wan and Anakin, now clothed in his black armor standing together in battle and moving in tandem once more. Watching as they killed the Emperor… Then she sees Anakin sometime later leaving and she is showed him alone on a small world in self-imposed exile… The Empire quickly becomes a Republic again and goes back to the old status quo… The Jedi Temple standing restored along with all of its traditions… A young Jedi standing before the council hands over her lightsaber and leaves the Temple tears streaming down her face. A young man who she obviously loves meets the now former Jedi… A proposal in the Senate to decrease or disband the Army of the Republic and after great debate it passes._** The light in the galaxy grows for a time only to be consumed by greater darkness coming from without. It seems to move unhindered as it sweeps over all the stars of the galaxy and smothering nearly all of their light and in time, some of them start disappearing into the darkness. **_In the distance Padmé sees a group Jedi fighting strange warriors. She can't make out many details about the combatants in the dim light but one by one she sees the Jedi fall. With each death the scene grows darker, till the last glowing blade dies out leaving absolute darkness._

As silent tears slip down her cheeks Padmé turns her mental gaze toward the second path. **Again Padmé sees the galaxy from a distance with the stars in the Imperial held areas dim. The shadows that spread out from the Empire grew darker and lasted longer but the light that flashed up was far brighter. Slowly pushing back the last shadows. **_The sight of the Emperor as he fell down a giant reactor shaft to his death... A New Republic being built, trying to escape its predecessors weaknesses... Great fleets standing at the ready to protect... Two teenagers practicing lightsaber technique while a younger boy sat off to the side watching. As she watches a couple enter the room and the children stop their practicing and running to greet what were evidently their parents. _Something told Padmé that this family was important but she wasn't given enough detail to be able to recognize them.**When the greater darkness appears on the galactic rim at first it seemed like the results were going to be the same. Then the darkness's progress slowed and in places it was all but halted. The light was refusing to be consumed. **_In a garden like those on Naboo a small child with reddish blond hair and blue-green eyes sits playing happily._

Opening her eyes Padmé followed the instructions she had been given by Space Traffic Control on autopilot. Her mind was to busy trying to interpret what she had been shown. In the first path things improved faster but that improvement was short lived and with it brought dire consequences. It was like the darkside, easier but at a great cost in the end. Where as the second path would be harder and take longer but would prove worth it in the end.

_'A Jedi must be patient. The best things never come easily.'_ Padmé thought. Setting the hyperdrive to set course to Bespin. _'Until then I will just have to make myself useful in other ways. To ensure that our freedom will last in the long run.'_

**oOo **

Coruscant Senatorial District 

Bao let out a low whistle as he walked into the Senatorial Apartments Tower I. As he walked up to the security desk he straitened his shirt realizing how out of place he looked.

"Can I help you?" Asked one of the Bell-men/Security officers.

"I nee' ta talk ta Senator Bail Organa's Aid." Bao said doing his best to pronounce the name just as Angel had said it to him.

"The Senator's Aide is very busy right now, why don't you tell me why you need to speak with him?" The Officer asked aware that with the surprise return of the Princess everyone that was connected to the Alderaani delegation was very busy. He wasn't about to bother them on just the word of a street kid.

"I can'na do tha' Sir. I 'ave stric' or'ers. I 'ave to talk to his Aide." Bao said his nervousness starting to get the better of him. The man before him was too much like a law officer for his liking. He had been hiding from his kind for a long time. He also realized that the man before him wasn't going to risk his job without a good reason. "She said she'd done t'e har' part Sir and tha' I'd get'a keep t'e reward."

"Reward for what?"_'Could this have something to do with the Princess' mysterious return?'_ The officer wondered.

"She di'na say, Sir." Bao said starting to think that she had lied to him. The only good thing was that at least he would be able to sell the speeder.

The Officer could see the boy's disappointment. He decided to take a chance and call one of the Junior Aides down. "Alright. Give me your name and go sit down."

Bao swallowed then squared his shoulders. "M' name's Bao." With that he went and found a secluded place to sit, where he wasn't out there for every one to see. After what felt like forever the officer called out his name. Peaking out of his hiding place Bao saw that there was a young richly dressed woman standing next to the guard.

When the Aide caught sight of Bao she looked at the officer as if to say, 'you bothered me about this?'

The Officer ignored the Aides look. "Bao, this is Kairra, she is one of Senator Organa's Aides."

"Ma'm," Bao said trying to pull off a respectful bow. "I 'm supose'ta deliv'r to th' Senator a 'nother pres'nt from 'n Angel. She said she 'ad done t'e har' part and tha' I'd get'a keep t'e reward, Ma'm."

The young aide blinked. By now they had all been told that the young princess' believed that her being kidnapped had been a bad dream brought to an end by a kind Angel. "Come with me." Ordered the dumbfounded aide as she turned and quickly led the boy to the Senator's apartment. "Stay here and don't touch anything." Kairra said leaving Bao alone in the apartment's huge foyer.

Bao hadn't thought that he could feel any more out of place than he had in the Lobby downstairs. He had been wrong. This was ten times worse and there was nowhere to hide. Just then a tall man came charging into the foyer making Bao jump.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you." The obviously important man said stopping just inside the large foyer giving Bao enough space to not feel trapped. "My name is Bail Organa and I am the Senator to Alderaan. Kairra said your name was Bao and that you had something for me?"

"Y's Sir, t'e Angel said to giv' you t'is an' I'd get a reward." Bao said handing the Senator the package that he had kept hidden under his shirt.

Bail carefully opened the box and withdrew the note inside.

**Angel's chase away bad dreams for the innocent.**

**They also make them become reality for the guilty.**

**I hope that this will help you bring them to justice.**

**Angel**

Looking in the box he found two sets of travel I.D., an address and several kinds of blaster power packs.

"Kairra," Bail said raising his voice just enough to be heard in the next room.

"Yes, Senator?" Came her instant reply.

Looking at the young boy standing before him nervously. He realized that Bao was even thinner then he had first thought now that the package was not helping to fill out his shirt. "I have something I need to handle. I want you to personally see to the needs of our new friend. Fresh clothes, something to eat and a place to rest until we can properly discuss the reward I owe him and his Angel for giving me my daughter back."

Bao's eyes went wide when he realized what Angel had meant when she said she had done the hard part. Fear quickly bloomed. Fear that this powerful Senator might think that he had been involved with the kidnapping.

Bail quickly spoke to put the Bao at ease. "I am in your dept young Bao. You see this," Bail said indicating the package. "It should be enough for Coruscant Security to arrest the men that kidnapped my daughter. Without it they would have most likely escaped justice. Kairra, tell Breha what has happened and see to Bao's comfort."

"Yes, Senator." Kairra said with a well-practiced bow and with that the Senator was gone.

**oOo**


	6. Chapter 3a

Sorry this took me so long Darth Real life and Darth Writer's Block took turns running of my muse.

Now on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

****Post 2

**oOo**

"What did you do now Master?" Obi-Wan asked recognizing the look on Qui-Gon's face when he appeared in Obi-Wan's small hut. It was a look he had often seen during his Padawan days and usually had to help explain the results to the Council later. "And why is it I fear that even death has not kept you from picking up strays?"

Qui-Gon laughed lightly, Obi-Wan knew him too well. "It is a long story, but suffice to say my latest Padawan is on her first solo mission."

"Padawan? Alive or dead?" Obi-Wan joked as he sat down to dinner enjoying his Master's company.

"Very much alive at least for now, although everyone thought she died. She just finished rescuing her daughter on Coruscant and returning her to her guardians. Leia should have no memory of her." Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan took a drink and then nearly choked.

Obi-Wan spit his drink across the room some of it even passing through the translucent form of his Master. "Padmé is alive!" He sputtered.

Qui-Gon smirked. "Yes and is now trained in the Jedi arts. I was not sure that she would survive and so decided not to mention it. Now that she is on the move again I thought it prudent to warn you. I would have hated it if one of my Padawan's showing up alive, had given the other a heart attack."

"Why would a supposedly dead person showing up bother me, Master? I talk to you all the time," Obi-Wan retorted. "I only hope her presence on Coruscant does not endanger the one she seeks to save."

"Leia slept through most of her rescue and now thinks it was all a bad dream and Bail is just glad to have his child back." Qui-Gon reassured.

"What happens when that child's mother wants to reclaim her?" Obi-Wan asks gravely, fearing that no one could escape such a confrontation unharmed and that Leia might be hurt most of all. Even without the Emperor's influence.

"Padmé knows that is not an option, at least not as things stand. She wants what is best for her children even if that means that they must remain apart. Padmé hopes that she will be able to redeem her husband," Qui-Gon explained.

"I would love to see that too, but I do not think there is anything left to redeem." Obi-Wan spoke gravely remembering the last time he had seen Anakin.

"Padmé knows what she is getting herself into and that the odds against her but she has to try."

**oOo**

Padmé took her ship out of hyperspace a few hours away from Bespin and carefully faked a hyperdrive malfunction. Once that was done she limped her way to the planet. As she came into view of Cloud City she could tell that the gas-mining colony was still under construction. _'That's probably how the Jedi was able to hide here.'_ Padmé thought to as she flew toward shell of what would some day be a beautiful city.

"This is Bespin Control please identify yourself?" Her com-unit crackled to life.

"Bespin Control this the _Shuttle Messenger_ out of Ord Sigatt. I am having problems with my hyperdrive and I am requesting permission to land for repairs." Padmé answered promptly.

"Someone will be dispatched to escort you to a landing pad shortly, _Shuttle Messenger_." The controller said cutting the connection.

"Thank you," Padmé mumbled to herself wondering what their definition of 'shortly' was.

**oOo**

Bail strode purposefully into the Coruscant Security headquarters and is immediately led to the Commissioner's office. The security official stood from behind his desk only returning to his seat after his guest took a seat. "I was grateful when I heard this morning that your daughter had been returned safely and assure you will are still looking for those that took her. Sadly though we have not learned anything new either about her kidnapping or return since my office was last in contact with you Senator Organa."

"I have though." Bail said setting the Angel's package on the desk between them. "This was delivered to me this morning. The young man only knew the sender as Angel and as you know my daughter said that an Angel saved her from the bad dream. Apparently it is time for the kidnapper's nightmares to begin."

"I am sure this will be of help." The Commissioner continued not having examined the package yet. "But we will still need to interview your daughter and if possible the delivery boy. What did you say his name was?"

"His name is Bao and he was a guest in my apartments when I left and I am sure he would be willing to give a statement. Given his reactions I am certain he had no knowledge of the kidnapping and little if any part in Leia's return. But I am afraid that my decision about Leia stands. I wish that it had been a nightmare but it wasn't and I will not allow anyone to threaten that belief."

"Even if that means that the criminals escape justice?"

Bail sighed. "They are no longer a threat to Leia and based on what you told me after the botched ransom exchange they are amateurs. I doubt they will ever attempt this crime again on anyone else after such a resounding failure. That is not to say that I do not want to see them prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, but not at the price of Leia's well-being and that is final. It also doesn't hurt that I took the time to look at the evidence now sitting on the desk and doubt that my daughter's testimony will be needed."

**oOo**

Boba Fett looked around with a practiced eye looking for any thing of interest to occupy his time while he waited for his contact to arrive. Cloud City was only just coming into its own as a mining town and was a perfect hiding place for Boba's favorite prey, those with a price on their head. Boba was enjoying a moment of anonymity forgoing the armor, which was bound both to his father's and Boba's already growing reputation. He looked like any other teenager, not like the well-trained and armed bounty hunter he truly was.

As he scanned the crowds his attention was drawn to a blonde headed woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She didn't act like most of his prey did; yet it seemed like he should recognize her. Boba prided himself with being up to date on all decent bounties, yet he could neither put a name or price to the face. _'Even if she is disguised I should be able to identify her.' _Boba thought as he carefully followed the woman since he had nothing better to do and no one else to track. Who ever she was she was keeping Boba on his toes tracking her. _'Good practice at least.' _Boba followed her as she purchased some standard supplies and then returned to the repair bays.

Things started getting more interesting then. A very nervous high-level technician approached her though at first their conversation was nothing out of the ordinary. _'What are you hiding and from who?'_ Boba thought wishing he had his armor now, some of the extras built into it would have made eavesdropping easier. As it was he just managed to hear something about a mutual friend from Ord Sigatt. Then the tech relaxed some around the woman though he continued nervously glancing around not that it was helping him any, Boba had no intention of being spotted by a skittish amateur. Then they took their conversation within the shuttle away from Boba's prying ears.

Boba knew that the woman was important but not why and the Tech's actions were suspicious enough to warrant further attention. But he was out of time right that moment; his contact was already waiting for him. So Boba slipped over and placed a tracking device in a well-hidden area so that he would be able to find the woman when he figured out who she was. _'Because I **will** figure out who she is and as Dad always said it is better to be out a tracer than a bounty.'_ Boba thought making his way out of the hanger area and making a mental note to check out the tech later.

**oOo**

Kairra was amazed at how quickly the young boy was inhaling what ever they sat in front of him. "Slow down young man or you will make yourself sick. No one here is going to snatch it away and even if they did there is plenty more where that came from."

Bao slowed down. "Your only 'fraid tha' if I ma'e miself sick you'd get in trouble." Bao said with more insight than the young aide would care to admit. Bao only stopped once he had eaten enough that Kairra was sure that he would explode at any moment.

One of the other junior aids came in carrying a bundle of cloths. "These are my little brother's, he's about your size. I hope they will fit you."

"He won' min'?" Bao asked not used to all this generosity.

"No, he won't mind. Anyway, we are just trying to make due till we can get you some decent cloths of your own." The aide reassured.

"Bao, this is Hiram Gage he is another of the Senator's aides." Kairra said by way of introduction seeing a possible way out of this assignment that would not jeopardize her career. "Hiram, since our young guest seems more comfortable around you and you are more experienced, considering your younger brother, perhaps you could look after him."

Hiram could see Bao glaring at Kairra out of the corner of his eye and silently agreed with the sentiment. "I would be glad to see to our guests needs." Hiram said trying not to laugh at Kairra obvious relief or the speed of her departure. Shaking his head Hiram turned his attention to Bao who was still glaring at the door.

"I don' like 'er." Bao stated definitively.

Hiram smiled at the boy's blunt honesty. "Truthfully neither do I, but thankfully I rarely have to work with her. She usually remains on Alderaan dealing with the matters of the Alderaani Court, whereas my specialty is more toward the senatorial matters... So why don't we try to forget she exists and get you cleaned up?" Hiram said gesturing for Bao to follow him.

Bao eyed his new keeper skeptically. "Wha' am I suppose' ta call you? She tol' me ta call 'er Ms. Sedule." Bao asked rolling his eyes as he said the snooty aides name.

"My friends call me Hiram and I hope that you will allow me to be your friend." Hiram said leading Bao to the guest suite in the Senator's apartments.

Hiram was starting to worry that he had said something wrong when Bao finally spoke. "Kay."

Hiram smiled knowing that Bao didn't give trust lightly but that perhaps this would be the first step. Opening the doors Hiram led Bao into the guest suite. "The 'fresher is right in there." Hiram said pointing at the door and taking a seat at a nearby desk. "Take your time and don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything."

"Wha' are you goin' ta do?" Bao asked.

"I am going to sit here and work on some of my assignments." Hiram said pulling up his work on the terminal built into the desk.

Bao nodded and disappeared into the 'fresher with one of the sets of cloths Hiram had lent him.

**oOo**

"First off Garret, you need to calm down or you will end up attracting unwanted attention to yourself." Padmé advised as she pushed her short blond hair out of her face.

"OK," the jumpy technician said sitting down in the offered seat.

"Dex didn't tell me much but I know that you are not the one that is needing a ride out of here." Padmé stated knowing that the man in front of her was not a Jedi.

"No, my wife is…" He started.

"I know. Is she somewhere safe?" Padmé asked cutting him off before he could say the word even in the privacy of her shuttle.

"For now at least but we are afraid that will not be the case much longer. She was put in a position where she had to use her 'gifts' to save our daughter and we are afraid that it will get back to the wrong ears." The worried husband explained.

"I understand. Will she be the only one joining me?" Padmé asked trying to keep the discussion short.

"Yes, our daughter and I will be joining her later. Where are you planning on taking her that she will be safe?"

"In this day and age safe for those like you wife is all relative. I know a world that owes a great debt; owes them for their freedom if not their lives. I know the world quite well and have contacts on Naboo that will help us disappear." Padmé said reassuringly.

"Why are you doing this? Taking this risk?"

"I owe my life and any hope of regaining that which was taken from me to them." Seeing him nodded in understanding and acceptance. "I plan on leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"She will be here." He stated standing to leave. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you and your family Garret." Padmé said as he left.

**oOo**

Almost an hour had passed before Bao came out hardly looking like the same child. " 'ow da I look?" He asked a little nervously.

"Much better." Hiram said with a smile, noting Bao's hair was lighter than Hiram had guessed now that the dirt was removed. "Though, I think that a hair cut is probably in your near future at least to even its length out, depending on if you like it long or not." Hiram said trying to keep Bao involved in the decisions as much as possible.

Bao just shrugged his shoulders. "Is t'e Senator bac' yet?"

"Yes, he came back shortly after you entered the refresher. He said that since you were busy he would check back after he looked into some things. Senator Organa also asked me to tell you that thanks to the information you brought the authorities should be taking the kidnappers in to custody with in the next few hours." Hiram informed the young boy.

Bao froze in fear. "T'ey won' fin' out 'bout m' part will t'ey?" Bao said his accent deepening out of exhaustion. Having lived on the streets for almost as long as he could remember and Bao knew what happened to snitches and it wasn't pretty.

Realizing his mistake Hiram was quick to reassure the Bao. "No, there is no reason for them to ever know who you are. As far as it matters to them you are only a delivery boy you had no knowledge of what you were delivering or how it might be used. And even if they did learn about you I guaranty you that you are safe here. This apartment is considered to be Alderaani territory. There is a large staff of security both with in it answering to the Senator and in this building insuring the security of all the Senatorial apartments. You are safe here." Hiram said with every ounce of conviction he could. _'Only your Angel has ever gotten through security undetected.'_ Hiram thought to himself as Bao nodded and then yawned fighting the call to sleep. "When was the last time you slept?" Hiram gently inquired.

Blinking sleepily Bao mumbled his answer. "Nigh' 'for las'." Bao might not be comfortable in these strange surroundings but he doubted that anyone here would wish him harm. It was a strange feeling not having to watching the shadows. He might not trust them to truly have his best interests in mind but he knew they also did not have any reason to bring him to harm. It wasn't exactly trust but it was closer than Bao had felt in a long time.

"You've had a long and exciting day then and I bet you are exhausted." Hiram said noting that there was probably a story there but knowing now was not the time to pry. "Why don't you give the guest bed a try then?"

Bao nodded already half-asleep standing up. Hiram walked over and pulled down the covers then tucked them around the too small form. " 'ill you be 'ere?" Bao asked sleep removing some of the armor he usually carried at least temporarily.

"Yes Bao, I'll be here when you wake. I will just be in the front room if you need me." Hiram smiled realizing he was now talking to himself seeing as Bao hadn't last much past the affirmative.

**oOo**

The Commissioner was personally overseeing the capture of the kidnappers. He was quite surprised to find their hide out still inhabited when the taskforce arrived. He instructed his men to keep their weapons on stun unless fired upon since he doubted that the kidnappers would be able to, based on the blaster packs that had been confiscated by the rescuer. Once he gave the order and his men poured in the building, it didn't take ten minutes to get both of the suspects in to custody. Based on the reports the Commissioner received later, both of the hungover and inept kidnappers had gotten a rude awakening as security officers came pouring into their hide out. The one in the front room had managed to pull a blaster and attempt to fire before a stun bolt sent him back to unconsciousness, while the one in the back hadn't even surfaced from his drunken stupor. The reports also listed a great deal of evidence proving that the young Princess had been there and under what kind of circumstances. _'I hope the Senator was right and we don't need his daughter's testimony because she doesn't need to remember this.'_ The Commissioner thought as he looked over the reports.

**oOo**

Padmé smiled looking up from her meditations and finding Qui-Gon watching her. It was a scene that had played out many times during her training. "Morning Master." Padmé said stretching. "Have you checked on the twins lately?" That was the one thing Padmé missed about being 'alive' again. It was far harder to safely check on her babies.

Qui-Gon smiled, she had asked him the same question almost every time they had spoken since her return. "They are still fine. If that had changed I would not have waited for you to ask. I informed Obi-Wan of your return yesterday."

"How did he take the news?" Padmé asked nervously.

"Just as I expected. It surprised him and he was worried about your plans but he understands and hopes you succeed." Qui-Gon reassured her.

"If it is the will of the Force then I will. For now though it seems I must wait. I had a vision the other day. It showed the Empire's down fall but I fear we will have to be patient if we do not want to make matters worse." Padmé spoke gravely remembering what all she had been shown.

"I know that is not an easy thing for you, waiting."

"My children are safe and I will not selfishly threaten that. It isn't the Jedi way." Padmé said with conviction forgetting for a moment that they were no longer in the safety of their crystalline sanctuary.

Occupied by their discussion neither of them had sensed a stranger approaching. So both were caught of guard by the unexpected voice. "You're a Jedi?"

* * *

**A/N: **I will try not to leave you hanging from this cliff, too long. 


End file.
